Repuldor
Repuldor is a Bird Wyvern that is Introduced in Monster Hunter New World. Physiology It looks like an over sized Condor or Vulture, with a long reptilian tail, and wyvern like wings. It has both large eyes and large nostrils, which alow it to detect carcasses of monsters with either it's sense of smell or sight. It has a rather bulky yet sharp beak, and it's head is bald, with no feathers. It has a featherless pouch on it's chest that is reminiscent of real vultures called a "Crop", which it uses to store undigested food there, which it often needs to spit out if threatened. Like Malfestio, it's wings have Wingtalons that are normally hidden because they overlap, but when enraged, the Repuldor will use them as weapons. It's feathers on it's body are mainly black with red patterns, which gives it a rather intimidating appearance for a timid Wyvern. Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain Scavengers by nature, the Repuldor is low on the food chain, and deals with many predators in its habitats. Behavior towards other monsters It is rather timid, and thus runs away from larger, more powerful monsters. But if cornered, it will often vomit on said foes/predators to distract them with the horrid stench that comes with it, to buy time to escape. Turf Wars N/A Tracks Individuals leave behind Footprints/Old Footprints, Shed Feathers/Old Shed Feathers/ and "Scavenged Flesh/Old Scavenged Flesh" as possible tracks. Specific Locale Interactions N/A Special Behaviors It will often preen its feathers on its body with its beak, as a method of grooming. In Game Info: Abilities When threatened and/or provoked, it will attempt to defend itself by puking out a mix of digestive juices, and half digested and rotten meat, which often smells terrible enough to drive even a Shenzegur away. Habitat It inhabits temperate and tropical environments. Such environments include Primordial Forest, Ancestor Desert, and Wraithwood Marsh. Etymology Its name is taken from "Repulsive" and "Condor". This is to emulate the naming of the Endemic Life known as Revolture. Materials Notes and trivia *It's face can be scarred, it's wingtalons broken, and it's tail severed. *Obviously, it's appearance is based on the Vulture and/or the Condor. *Despite it's Wingtalon's resemblence to Malfestio's, it shares no relationship with the owl like bird wyvern. *It will eat from a nearby carcass, even that of a recently slain monster, to regain stamina. Credits: *Rio for the current Render Ecology Taxonomy Repuldor is an Avian Bird Wyvern. Habitat(s) Many Tropical and temperate areas are fair game as Habitats for Repuldor , though they can't survive in Volcanic and artic regions, as they would overheat or freeze to death in the two respective enviroment types. Otherwise, they are quite adaptable. They have even been seen near the outskirts of villages and cities, feeding on roadkill. Niche As it's Condor/Vulture like appearance would suggest, it is mostly a scavenger, feeding on the dead and dying individuals of any species, but will sometimes kill live prey if it can't find any carcasses. They don't have much competition, since other scavengers like Revoltures tend to give Repuldor a wide berth until the Bird Wyvern had it's fill. However, Repuldor does have to worry about predators bigger than itself, such as Wilolu, and other predatory monsters. Biological Adaptations Repuldor have many interesting adaptations, including their bladed wings, which bear resemblence to those of the unrelated Malfestio, which the Repuldor can use as a weapon when enraged. But their most notorius adaptation is the fact that, when threatened, it will make a coughing sound as a warning to back off, but if that does not work, it will cough even harder until it vomits it's stomach contents towards the threat, which includes digestive juices, and half digested meat, rotten and fresh, wich can prove to be too much for most creatures' sensitive noses, and buys the Repuldor enough time to escape. Thie rbeaks are designed to rip through carcasses with ease, and their talons are more than capable of holding live prey and smaller carcasses it can lift. Their stomachs are also worthy of note, since they can digest any meat, be it rotten, diseased or fresh, and more often than not gets rid of any pathogens found in rotting or diseased meat when the said meat is consumed by the Repuldor. They also have a strong immune system that targets any pathogen, be it virus or bacteria, so they are well immune to most, if not all, diseases found in nature. Behavior Despite the repulsive appearance and habits of the Repuldor, they are actually clean and well groomed creatures, very often seen cleaning their feathers to rid it of any leftovers from previous meals. They are also very timid by nature, often choosing flight over fight in any situation unless cornered. They have been known, however, to attack caravans that transport meat products, to get a free meal, and also hang around roads and the outskirts of cities and villages to feed on roadkill that is numerous in such locations. They have been known to hang around battlefields. In hot seasons, Repuldor have been known, like real vultures, to urinate straight down on their legs, so the evaporated moisture cools them off, as well as killing bacteria that accumulate from Repuldor walking in or near carcasses. During Mating season, Repuldor will congregate in groups called a "wake" and courtship begins there. Female Repuldor will lay between two to four eggs at a time, and when the young hatch, the Parents feed the young by Disgorging the food from the crop. This continues until the young can fend for themselves. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis